1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lighting apparatus, an optical inspection apparatus, and an optical microscope, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus, an optical inspection apparatus, and an optical microscope that may adjust a light intensity distribution to be uniform.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical inspection apparatus is generally used to inspect a semiconductor wafer. The optical inspection apparatus emits illumination light to the semiconductor wafer to be inspected, captures an image by using light reflected from a surface of the semiconductor wafer, and inspects where there is a defect in the image. Also, an optical microscope emits illumination light to an object to be observed and captures an image by using transmitted light or reflected light.